1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display screen turning apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to a display screen turning apparatus comprising a rotating member mounted with a display screen portion and rotatable in a horizontal plane.
2. Description of the Background Art
A display screen turning apparatus comprising a rotating member mounted with a display screen portion and rotatable in a horizontal plane is know in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-31714, Japanese Patent Registration No. 2748495 and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-280992 (1999).
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-31714 discloses a display screen turning apparatus (turntable for apparatus) comprises a fixed base to be grounded, a circular movable base placed with an apparatus (small-sized computer, etc.) on an upper portion, and a plurality of guide members guiding a rotating operation of the movable base. In this display screen turning apparatus (turntable for apparatus), a first end of the guide member is mounted on the fixed base with a plurality of bolts through a fitting bracket and a second end of the guide member comes into contact with a ring-shaped flange provided on an edge of the movable base so that the movable base is rotatably pressed in the horizontal direction.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Registration No. 2748495 discloses a display screen turning apparatus (display support apparatus) comprising a base portion integrally formed with a boss extending upward from a center of a recess portion having prescribed spherical shape, a slider portion integrally provided with a rectangular guide hole in a center of a projecting portion having the substantially same radius of curvature as the base portion, and a ring-shaped stop member (spacer) having a hole formed in the substantially same shape as a section of the boss of the base portion. In this display screen turning apparatus (display support apparatus), a stop member (spacer) is fitted onto a forward end of the boss of the base portion passing through the guide hole of the slider portion and protruding upward in a state where the recess portion of the base portion and the projecting portion of the slider portion come into contact with each other, so that the stop member is engaged with a plurality of elastically deformable pawl portions provided on the forward end of the boss to be fixed, and the slider portion is rotated on the base portion from right to left or up and down in a state of being press-bonded to the base portion.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-280992 discloses a display screen turning apparatus (table stand apparatus) comprising a base plate horizontally rotatably provided with a shaft with a screw groove extending upward in a center thereof, a ring-shaped upper disc plate spring, a circular plate provided with a support member for supporting a monitor or the like on an upper surface, and a substantially star-shaped tightening nut. In this display screen turning apparatus (table stand apparatus), an operator inserts the upper disc plate spring and the plate around the shaft and tightens the tightening nut to the shaft so that the plate is rotated on the base plate in the horizontal direction through the upper disc plate spring.
In the conventional display screen turning apparatus (turntable for apparatus) proposed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-31714, however, the plurality of guide members coming into contact with the flange of the movable base for pressing the same are mounted on the fixed base with the plurality of bolts, and hence pressure contact force with respect to the flange of the guide members conceivably varies in a case where size accuracy in manufacturing the guide members is low or the tightening force of the bolts varies according to guide members. Therefore, in the guide portion having relatively small pressure contact force, a clearance may occur between the guide portion and the flange of the movable base, and hence the movable base may disadvantageously jolt.
In the conventional display screen turning apparatus (display support apparatus) proposed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Registration No. 2748495, the stop member (spacer) is engaged with the elastically deformable pawl portions provided on the forward end of the boss, and hence the stop member (spacer) conceivably partially slips off from the pawl portions and an engaging state with the boss is conceivably partially unstable, in a case where abrupt external force is applied to the display screen portion (display body) in a state where the display screen portion (display body) including metal components is placed on the slider portion. Thus, the stop member (spacer) can not reliably press-bond the slider portion (rotating member) to the base portion (base), and the slider portion (rotating member) may disadvantageously jolt.
In the conventional display screen turning apparatus (table stand apparatus) proposed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-280992, the plate conceivably is conceivably assembled by meshing the tightening nut with the shaft for deflecting the upper disc plate spring so that the plate receives prescribed pressure contact force from the base, to require a step of controlling the pressure contact force (shrinkage of the upper disc plate spring). Thus, the assembling operation is so complicated that it is difficult to improve assembling workability.